Mewtwo vs Cell
by Matkin22
Summary: When Cell destroyed the Kai planet, a second cell survived and was transported to an alternate universe. There he regenerated, and now he faces a challenge as great as any Gohan could give him. How will he fare against the strongest Pokemon, Mewtwo?
1. Prologue

**Well, here we go; a brand new story. I've had this one floating around my mind for a good few months now. I figured that I may as well try and get it down on paper (or screen, if you prefer) now while I can. No, it isn't entirely complete, but it's only a short story so it shouldn't take too long to finish (hopefully). This is a new step for me; I've never written anything from the Dragonball/Z/GT universe before. Hopefully I'll manage to capture Cell's character reasonably well. Anyways, enjoy!**

There is a phenomenon that exists which has never been proven. I do not say "exists in our universe" because it encompasses far more than that. But, I hear you say, how can there be something which exists beyond all existence? The answer, when you ponder upon it, becomes obvious.

Just as there are millions upon millions of stars within a galaxy, and millions upon millions of galaxies within a universe, there are millions upon millions of universes within what is tentatively called the Multiverse. Some exist as separate realities from our own with their own histories, their own evolutions. Many are dark, cold, and lifeless, for the conditions in a universe need to exactly right for stars to form, let alone planets and life. Others were created when a decision was made. Though the choice between chocolate and vanilla ice cream may inconsequential, every decision results in a different future, a different reality, and while these two universes may share the same past they can be radically different in regards to the future.

The millions of universes are all closed off from one another. While some may share a fixed point in the past, they cannot connect again in the future; such a thing would be catastrophic towards the peaceful development of life in both realities. At least, normally they cannot connect again.

Though rare, rips in time may occasionally occur. As freak accidents, they thankfully do not last long enough to cause major damage to any plane of existence. The mysterious disappearances of planes and ships in certain areas of the globe can be explained by this phenomenon, as can the occasional sighting of mythic or extinct beasts. These slight discrepancies can all be attributed to instabilities in the dimension of time. They are rare and connect one "split" universe to its parent, and as both have the same evolutionary history it is rarely of great concern. A far more cataclysmic event is when a rip occurs between two universes that exist independently of one another. The true wormhole is a connection between two universes that share no common point in the past, and it can only be caused by a devastating event that has the power to rip apart the dimension of space, as well as time.

Thankfully, the number of beings with the ability to do this are exceedingly rare. Though not rare enough, as it would turn out.

* * *

The explosion that destroyed the planet of the North Kai was one of unprecedented power and savagery. The ones that inhabited it were destroyed before they even had a chance to register the fact that the end of their existence was nigh. The Earth's hero, Goku, was killed along with them, sacrificing his own life so that the inhabitants of the planet could live on, free from the fear that had dogged them since the emergence of the android threat and the ultimate creation of the mad Dr. Gero; the being known as Cell. The blast was enough to destroy all save two cells of that terrible being. And those two cells were, sadly, enough to threaten the existence of two universes.

They existed independently of one another, for when Cell had self-destructed, the resultant power created a temporary link between two universes. It was there for only the briefest of moments, but that was enough. While one cell remained in its own universe, regenerating into its powerful "Super-Perfect" stage and teleporting back to the Earth to resume its battle with Gohan, the son of Goku, the other was transported through to an alternate universe, one where life had, for the most part, evolved in an entirely different manner. The two contained no shared history, and so what happened could only be described as a complete catastrophe.

Cell, regenerated in this universe as well, returned to what he thought was the Earth, only to find that it was very different from what he expected. There were no clusters of frightened people anxiously awaiting word on his victory or defeat, no primeval creatures stomping around the landscape and, most importantly to him, no humans, saiyans, or nameks determined to halt his path of destruction.

It was all too easy, he thought as he hovered over the busy and seemingly unconcerned Viridian City. _All too easy_...

* * *


	2. First Contact

**Well, I hope that wasn't too long of a delay for you all! This fanfiction (and probably most of the chapters) will be pretty short. I can't really see it going past three chapters (four with the Prologue), so you hopefully will not have to wait an overly long time to read it all. Anyways, here's Chapter One. Enjoy!**

* * *

Though Cell did not realize it, there was a being as powerful as he who existed in this world. It was no human, no Saiyan, not even a Namek. It sensed Cell's presence the moment he materialized above the planet, and stayed hidden, cautious of a potential foe.

This being was hunted all over the planet, seen as a mysterious and powerful figure who haunted cities; he was rarely seen, and so he was never understood by any of the planet's inhabitants. His own existence was nothing more than legend, and it was for that very reason hundreds of people hunted him, eager to be the first to say they had found evidence of his existence. And it was because of that he never stayed in one location more for than a few days at a time. Coincidentally, he now happened to be hidden among the very shadowy rooftops that Cell floated over.

The being was careful; it had not previously been aware of Cell's presence on this planet. For all he knew, the figure overhead could be yet another monstrous creation from the people who had created him; and, he feared, who would never allow him to rest in peace, despite the memory block he had placed on those involved. And so he waited, observing as the unknown green creature passed him by unawares, seemingly taking the city in stock. And then, the alien creature made a most curious move. Cupping his hands together, the creature moved them slowly towards his side, and uttered a few faint words which, by straining to his limit, the being was only just able to catch.

"Kaah... may.... haah... maayy..." A glowing blue light appeared in Cell's hands, and the being below felt dread at its appearance; the light was pulsing with a deadly power, and though he would never be able to say exactly how he knew, he could feel that the energy contained in Cell's hands was enough to devastate a large chunk of the city, if not wipe it out entirely.

"Haahh!" Cell roared, and the being reacted without thought, without regard for what the possible consequences of its actions would be. Though its body was frail and would have had no chance of deflecting or rebounding the attack, the power within its mind was the greatest the Universe had ever seen. It quickly sent out a probing thought, assessed the strength of the beam, and attacked the core from within; it pulsed, expanded, and then exploded harmlessly above the city. The citizens below shrieked with sudden alarm at the noise and burst of light, and, unsure of what was happening, scrambled for whatever slight cover they found nearest.

Cell was taken aback for the briefest of moments; his intention had been to destroy the city for his own amusement, and, having not sensed any level of power comparable to his own, had thought himself alone in this world. Now he knew that he was not, and he was wary. He had sensed no energy boost or expenditure in the destruction of his attack, but only a being of a similar strength to his own could have destroyed it. He recovered quickly, however, and a small smile lit his face as he devised a plan to drag his unknown assailant into the open.

"I hope you come out soon, whoever you are," he intoned loudly. "In five seconds I'll start blasting this city into rubble. You may be able to destroy my attacks, but I doubt you'll be able to stop a flurry of them. I'd hate to have all those deaths on your conscience, wouldn't you?" He paused a moment to give the rival being a chance to appear before he began the countdown, and he wasn't disappointed.

A tall whitish-grey creature burst out from the shadows of the rooftops and came level to him before slowing its ascent. Cell appraised it curiously; there was no power level he could discern, but he sensed that there was a lot of power hidden within. Its features were curiously feline, and it moved with that kind of grace. Three fingers were on each hand, and it had what appeared to be a second neck stretching from its neck to the back of its head. Only the long, thick and sinuous tail differed in colour from the rest of its body, the deep purple tone lying to stark contrast to its otherwise light coat.

"Who are you?" Cell demanded, "and what business do you have in destroying my attack?"

_I am Mewtwo_, the being replied, and Cell was startled to realize see that it spoke not with its mouth, but its thoughts. _Whether or not that is my name is immaterial; it is simply who I am_, Mewtwo continued. _I had no choice but to destroy your attack, lest it cause damage to my body; something that I can ill afford._

"Ah, I see," Cell smiled. "So you do not care for their lives? And here I was under the impression that you were their noble saviour."

Mewtwo hesitated for a fraction of a second before answering, an action not missed by the android_. Lives are created and then lost; such is the way of a mortal existence_, he replied. _The denizens of this city will all die someday; it is only the how that is to be decided._

"Let me put it to you another way," Cell said, raising a finger. A small yellow orb materialized just above the tip and expanded until it was the size of a beach ball. Glancing just once at the legendary Pokémon, Cell raised his hand and flung the orb downwards. Mewtwo dived after it, drawing his hands back together before forcing them forward and unleashing a dark sphere which shot downwards and ripped into the org; for a brief moment the yellow and violet merged into a single colour before the conflicting powers cancelled each other out and the attack dissipated harmlessly in the wind.

"Not even a bang," Cell sighed theatrically before turning back to his opponent. "You disappoint me, Mewtwo. I thought you were like me; a freak forced to exist among these humans, a species no more than a rodent to beings of our power!"

_I am not one of them and I have no friends amongst them. But they deserve the right to an existence free from the influence of our powers. They deserve the right to make their own decisions, to live and grow as they choose! I tried once to take that right from them, and I learned that folly. I am not the keeper of their lives, but I will protect their right to their own existence!_

"You realize, I hope, that your opinion is the opposite of my own," Cell remarked, a pulsating golden aura beginning to surround his body as he drew upon the vast hidden depths of strength he possessed.

_I do_, Mewtwo replied.

"Then you also know that our two conflicting viewpoints cannot coexist; that I have no choice but to fight against and destroy you while I can."

_If you wish to purge this planet of all its life, then I have no choice but to stop you._

Cell grinned as he pressed two fingers to his forehead, feeling his power surge as the full power of a Super Saiyan washed throughout his body. "Then you will die," he snarled, drawing the fingers away and pointing them squarely at his opponent. "_Special Beam Cannon!_"


	3. Battle

**Well, here we are: the last chapter (what, I said it was only going to be a short story). Sorry for the delay; have been busy with school and fighting off cockroaches (don't ask). I think this is the only fanfiction on here which pits these two against each other, so I have to say that it's been really enjoyable writing something which so few other people seem to have considered. Anyways, I hope you enjoy, and as always: please review!**

* * *

A look of concentration briefly swept across Mewtwo's features as, pouring his energy into his hand, he swept his arm upwards; the Special Beam Cannon glowed violet and curved so that it shot upwards instead and passed harmlessly into the stratosphere. Cell let out a roar and flew straight towards the Pokémon, an arm drawn back. Mewtwo glanced back from the sky just in time to sweep backwards and avoid a blow that could have caved in his skull.

Cell chuckled briefly and, to Mewtwo's astonishment, its body grew hazy, split, and then split again. Four Cells now hovered around the Psychic-type, each one wearing a satisfied grin. "Do you think you can take on four of me?" the android asked.

_We shall see,_ Mewtwo replied, an ominous tone in his voice. _If these are the tactics you must resort to_... The four Cells charged at him, aiming to cut off his escape. Mewtwo's eyes flashed an unknown colour and he thrust all his limbs outwards. A bright pink bubble popped into existence, surrounding his body with an impenetrable shield. The attacks glanced harmlessly away from his body, and two of the Cells growled in frustration. Mewtwo's eyes flashed again, and each Cell suddenly found itself floating away helplessly, unable to control its own movement. Mewtwo released the shield and pointed his arm downwards, causing each copy to fly downwards and smash through the roads far below. The four doppelgangers shot upwards again almost immediately, each one panting slightly from the impact; Mewtwo closed his eyes, twirled, and a thin magenta beam streamed from his fingers, passing through each copy of the android it encountered. The four Cells glowed gold and three of them fizzled into nothingness, with expressions of surprise frozen on their faces. A lone Cell remained, glowering at the feline-like Pokémon.

_Miracle Eye_, Mewtwo responded to Cell's unasked question. _It's a technique that destroys any copies of your body that you might make. It has the added advantage of transferring any damage that your copies take onto yourself_.

"An impressive technique," Cell acquiesced. "But if you don't mind, I'm getting rather bored of this. I think it's time for me to end this pointless battle." It raised a hand and carefully aligned its index finger with Mewtwo's chest. It gave a brief grin and a tiny red beam shot outwards. Mewtwo barely had time to swivel to the side; as it was, the death beam Cell had taken from Frieza's cells carved a thin, painful groove along his body. Mewtwo gasped as the unfamiliar sensation assailed his body, and the distraction gave Cell enough time to get behind its opponent, draw both hands together, and slam all its considerable power into the small of Mewtwo's back. This time it was the Pokémon who was sent flying down to Earth.

Mewtwo was hurt, badly. Though his mind was strong, his body was frail and vulnerable. Even before moving he knew instinctively that the impact had broken several bones. Gritting his teeth, the psychic-type allowed the power hiding in his brain to flow outwards, using that energy to lift his body and propel it back upwards. A golden sheen covered his coat as he soared, the healing move Recover repairing some of the worst damage. As he came to a halt, face-to-face with Cell once again, the broken bones had been knitted back together, leaving just a general aching sensation which he tried to ignore.

The two powerful adversaries eyed each other silently for a moment, judging what technique to use next. Cell was determined to inflict some form of grievous harm on the mysterious Mewtwo before finishing it off. The android's ki attacks were all but useless against the Pokémon's ability to nullify them, and it felt itself growing tired twice as quickly as it had in the fights against Goku and Gohan. Though Cell did not realize it, the gathering exhaustion was the result of Mewtwo's innate ability of Pressure. Twice as much energy was used in every attack, meaning that the android had to defeat him quickly or risk losing from lack of energy.

Mewtwo barely had enough stamina left to keep himself in the air. Healing those wounds had put a lot of strain on his body, and he knew that if Cell continued to assail him, he would only be able to dodge, protect, and neutralize those attacks for a short period of time. If the battle continued on for much longer, he was certain that he would lose.

It was Mewtwo who made the next move. Utilizing the power of his Psychic, he created several Shadow Balls and carefully left them to hover in midair. Cell watched curiously as Mewtwo moved in a semi-circle around its body. Then, without a glance at the android, Mewtwo moved his arms in an intricate pattern and the row of Shadow Balls shot forwards. Two aimed for the chest, three for the legs; Cell neutralized all five with a rapid fire barrage of ki blasts as several more shot over and under its body. Cell turned to face them as they aimed at it from behind and destroyed them easily as well. Two more shot past its ear and as he followed them, an unsighted blast hit it from below. As the android turned in surprise to survey the damage, another crashed down atop his head, and the two that had just passed him by impacted, one after the other, against the shell-like wings on his back.

A slight movement of the air alerted Cell to more action behind it. The android turned and was frozen by the sight of Mewtwo, its eyes flashing blue as it swept a long, magenta blade downwards. Cell tried to move, and only then realized that Mewtwo had once again immobilized its body with the strange psychic power of its mind. The blade carved clean through Cell's torso, the force of the Psycho Cut sending them both in opposite directions. The lower half, injected with the positive energies of the psychic attack, blackened and crumbled into soot while the top half drifted away lazily. Only then did Mewtwo relax his power and allow the blade to dissolve, and Cell's upper body to move again.

_Now, at last, it is over_, the Pokémon growled, viewing his work with satisfaction.

"No, I'm afraid not," Cell said with a laugh. Screwing up its face in concentration, the android gathered its energy and thrust downwards powerfully; Mewtwo watched on in horror as the destroyed portion of the body regenerated, leaving Cell whole. "A useful technique, don't you think?" Cell asked, catching Mewtwo's eye. "It's all in the cells; each one contains an imprint of my character, and as long as one survives, I can live forever. You'd have to annihilate every single cell in my body to defeat me. I'd say that my regeneration puts us even; you healed your body, and now I've reformed mine."

_This... can't be_, Mewtwo gasped, unwittingly dropping several inches in height. The Pokémon's face was now slick with perspiration, the dull ache beginning to flare with more pain as his tired mind began to slip with the pressures of keeping is body aloft and attacking Cell at the same time.

"I'm afraid it is. Goodbye," Cell said, cupping its arms together and drawing its arms back. "Kamehameha!" A jet of blue light, no less powerful than before, shot towards the legendary Pokémon. His reflexes slowed, Mewtwo had no time to destroy it with his mind, or teleport to a new location. All he could do was lurch awkwardly to the side, and he felt a burning pain as the attack shot past.

When the bright glow dissipated along with the attack, it was immediately obvious that irreparable damage had been done. Mewtwo hung lopsided, his usually expressionless face screwed in agony as he tried to see the wound. Cell laughed, a noise that frightened Mewtwo like no other had before. It was a sound of victory, and in that instant Mewtwo knew that the Earth was lost.

His left arm and the tip of his tail were gone, burned off by the energy of the Kamehameha. An oozing stump was all that remained below his shoulder, and he no longer had the ability to dull that pain. Healing the bones had taken much out of him, but it had at least been doable. But there was no regrowing his arm.

"Well, it's been fun, Mewtwo," Cell smiled. "Once I've eliminated you I'll destroy the city. And then the next city, and then the one after that. The power of humans is insignificant next to me; they are too weak to live. Once I've wiped them out, I'll move on to the next species I find in the universe. And just think; you could have stopped all of that, if you hadn't been so weak."

Something broke inside Mewtwo as the taunts hammered against his consciousness. The last vestige of his restraint snapped and, with a telepathic roar of rage that stunned the android's mind, he dug deep down into the last untouched resources within his brain, drawing up a frightening primeval power that he had long thought absolved. He drove his mind against Cell's, driving a mental spike between them that tore through the android's brain agonizingly. It was helpless against his onslaught; Cell was exceptionally powerful when it came to physical blows or manipulation of ki, but it had no form of defence against this kind of attack. It was helpless inside of its head, and that weakness allowed Mewtwo to read through its mind, enraging him further.

_We are the same_! he roared. _Both beings created from the cells of another, both unsure of their purpose or place in life, both the products of cruel human research that has no means! We are both slaves to humanity, the very beings we have both tried to kill! But while I search to find meaning in life, you seek only to destroy. You care nothing for others, not even your own progeny! I cannot allow you to live, to continue your rampant destruction, your crusade against life!_

_Think back to your past, to what humans have done to you_, Cell begged, unconsciousness plucking at the corners of its eyes as its mind was crushed. _They do not deserve to live_!

_They deserve their own right to choose_, Mewtwo snarled. _Every being has the right to find meaning in their lives, regardless of their species, their ancestry, their past. And no amount of prejudice allows you to deny them that chance_!

Cell let out a silent scream that quickly petered away as his mind was destroyed, the force of Mewtwo's psychic power shutting down and destroying the brain cells one by one. But he did not stop there; mindful of what the android had told him, he set about systematically destroying every cell in its body, destroying the programming within each that allowed Cell to regenerate. It was ruthless but quick as he moved deeper downwards until every last cell in the evil androids body had been crushed, the life extracted and broken. Finally he stopped and pulled away with a shuddering gasp.

Cell's body was as black and burnt looking as the torso had been earlier. As Mewtwo severed the last contact of his mind, the psychic power that had held the body in place vanished. It drifted downwards almost lazily, the molecules breaking apart and away in the wind. Only a thin coat of ash ever made it to the ground.

Mewtwo watched in relief as Cell's body broke apart into dust. Then he too buckled and fell, his body no longer capable of sustaining the huge energies demanded by his formidable brain. His eyes rolled back as his mind entered the void, his limbs lolling limply as he plummeted to earth. His last conscious thought was that he had at last found what he had spent these years searching for: a true meaning, the reason for his life.

He never felt himself hit the ground.


End file.
